MAJI LOVE 1000%
Maji Love 1000% es el primer audio del CD Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MAJI LOVE 1000%, interpretada por los miembros originales de ST☆RISH. En el anime Nanami compone la cancion para las audiciones de graduación, y los miembros de ST☆RISH hacen la letra. Además, el título MAJI LOVE 1000% fue nombrado por Shining Saotome ya que tiene como significado: "Un 1000% de amor que quiero escuchar una y otra vez". Curiosidades * La canción ha sido interpretada en todos los eventos de Stages por los miembros de ST☆RISH * Durante la primer temporada del anime, es la canción de apertura en el 1° episodio y en los siguientes es el tema de cierre. * La cancion tiene otras variaciones como lo son: ** マ ジ LOVE1000 ％ 〜2012MIX〜 que consiste en un remix de la canción. ** マジLOVE1000％＆アイドルソング　スペシャルメドレー combina parte de la canción MAJI LOVE 1000% y las canciones Idol song de los miembros de ST☆RISH. ** マジLOVE1000％ -with piano- (TV size) una banda sonora interpretada a piano para la serie anime. ** マジLOVE1000％ -RAINBOW STAR ver.- Se trata de la canción original incluyendo la participación de Aijima Cecil * Agematsu Noriyasu compone la canción mientras piensa en los personajes además considera que es una canción fácil de cantar para cualquiera. "Creo que me acerqué a la música que es más que un beso", agrega. http://www.koepota.jp/sp/utapri01.html * Algunas letras hacen referencias a las canciones individuales de cada miembro de ST☆RISH de la temporada: **"nanairo no KONPASU ni" de la canción 七色のコンパス de Tokiya **"jibun dake no Brand New Melody" de la canción BRAND NEW MELODY de Otoya **"Knocking On The Mind" de la canción Knocking on the mind de Masato **"Believe Heart" de la canción 世界の果てまでBelieve Heart de Ren **"otokogi zenkai" de la canción 男気全開Go! Fight!! de Syo **"ORION koete" de la canción オリオンでSHOUT OUT de Natsuki Letra *'Partes cantadas por Ittoki Otoya' *'Partes cantadas por Ichinose Tokiya' *'Partes cantadas por Tokiya & Otoya' *'Partes cantadas por Hijirikawa Masato' *'Partes cantadas por Jinguji Ren' *'Partes cantadas por Ren & Masato' *'Partes cantadas por Shinomiya Natsuki' *'Partes cantadas por Kurusu Syo' *'Partes cantadas por Syo y Natsuki' *'Partes cantadas por Todos' Español= Latiendo tan rápido que va a explotar, 1000% de AMOR 10!（¿Están listos?） 9!（¿Están listos?） 8!（¿Están listos?） 7! 6! 5!（¿Están listos?） 4!（¿Están listos?） 3!（¿Están listos?） 2! 1! Ahora, ¡¡VAMOS A CANTAR!! Canta un sueño (¡GRITEMOSLO!) Canta en el cielo (¡VAMOS!) Estallando yo crearé una historia Un mapa del futuro (¡SI! ¡SI!) dibujado por ti Esta REVOLUCIÓN (NOSOTROS SOMOS) Vamos a vivirla (ST☆RISH) El amor CAMBIA LA ESTRELLA ¡COMPRUÉBALO! El último minuto que late en mi pecho OH NENA... se convierte en impulsos agresivos de amor ¿Cual elíges, Princesa? Me siento mareado, 1000% de AMOR Me pregunto por qué Contigo me siento desbordado Mi corazón está vivo Un misterioso DELIRIO En las constelaciones invisibles girando alrededor de nosotros Más increíble que un BESO Vamos a crear un mundo con una canción Ahora, ¡¡VAMOS A BAILAR!! Bailan los dueños (¡VAMOS A GRITAR!) Baila en el cielo (¡VAMOS!) El exagerar es lo suficientemente bueno Listos, ¿Está bien? Una vida ESPECIAL (SI SI) es sólo una vez No está incluído (NOSOTROS SOMOS) en los libros (ST☆RISH) El amor CAMBIA LA ESTRELLA ¡¡COMPRUÉBALO!! Esta noche somos sólo tú y yo, 1000% de AMOR El compás de los siete colores Oh Cariño... Yo lo haré a mi propia manera UNA MELODÍA COMPLETAMENTE NUEVA Yo encontré la "calidad" de un hombre Por eso quiero decirte, 1000% de AMOR Fuertemente resonando GOLPEANDO EN LA MENTE CREE EN TU CORAZÓN Además Dale rienda suelta a este canto Un espíritu caballeroso a toda marcha sobrepasando ORION y un arcoiris brillante con flores floreciendo Ahora, ¡¡VAMOS POR LA PAZ!! Yo volaré a través de este sueño Yo me elevaré a través del cielo Oye, yo no viajo en el mejor momento Incluso por un (SI SI) millón de fallos Esta PASIÓN AMOROSA (NOSOTROS SOMOS) es intrépida (ST☆RISH) El amor CAMBIA LA ESTRELLA Yo quiero abrazarte en este momento Porque yo quiero protegerte de verdad Ahora, ¡¡VAMOS A CANTAR!! Canta un sueño (¡GRITEMOSLO!) Canta en el cielo (¡VAMOS!) Estallando yo crearé una historia Un mapa del futuro (¡SI! ¡SI!) dibujado por ti Esta REVOLUCIÓN (NOSOTROS SOMOS) Vamos a vivirla (ST☆RISH) El amor CAMBIA LA ESTRELLA ¡COMPRUÉBALO! Esta noche somos sólo tú y yo, 1000% de AMOR |-| Romaji= 'DOKIDOKI de koware sou 1000% LOVE　HEY!! '''10!（Are You Ready?） '''9!（Are You Ready?） '''8!（Are You Ready?） '''7! '''6! '''5!（Are You Ready?） '''4!（Are You Ready?） '''3!（Are You Ready?） '''2! '''1! '''saa Let's Song!! '''yume o utaou (Let's Shout!) '''sora ni utaou (Let's Go!) '''HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou '''mirai no chizu o (Yes Yes) '''kimi to egakou '''kono REBORYŪSHON (We Are) '''IKImashou (ST☆RISH) '''ai o Change The Star '''Check It Out!! '''GiriGiri na mune no kodou '''Uh Baby　gouin ni naru koi no shoudou '''docchi o erabu? PURINSESU '''KURAKURA chichau kurai 1000% LOVE '''naze ka? '''kimi de '''afureteru '''kokoro '''sawagu '''fushigi na RAVE '''mada minu seiza o '''futari de tsumuide '''KISU yori '''sugoi '''uta de sekai o tsukurou '''saa Let's Dance!! '''yume o odorou (Let's Shout!) '''sora ni odorou (Let's Go!) '''yarisuginakurai ga ii sa '''junbi wa OK? '''ichikai kiri no (Yes Yes) 　SUPESHIARU jinsei '''kyoukasho ni wa (We Are) '''nottenai (ST☆RISH) '''ai o Change The Star '''Check It Out!! '''koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE '''nanairo no KONPASU ni '''Uh Honey　jibun dake no Brand New Melody '''mitsuketa yo “rashi sa” tte YATSU '''dakara tsutaetainda 1000% LOVE '''tsuyoku '''hibiku '''Knocking On The Mind '''Believe Heart '''soshite '''tokihanatsu SING '''otokogi zenkai '''ORION koete '''niji yori '''kagayaku '''hana o sakasemashou '''saa Let'sPĪSU!! '''yume o tobou yo (Let's Shout!) '''sora o tobou yo (Let's Go!) '''nee saikou na jikan o tabishimasen ka? '''hyakumankai no (Yes Yes) 　shippai datte '''kono RABU PASSHON (We Are) '''kujikenai (ST☆RISH) '''ai de Change The Star '''ima sugu ni kimi o　dakishimetai yo '''datte kimi o MAJI de mamoritai kara '''saa Let's Song!! '''yume o utaou (Let's Shout!) '''sora ni utaou (Let's Go!) '''HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou '''mirai no chizu o (Yes Yes)　kimi to egakou '''kono REBURYŪSHON (We Are) '''IKImashou (ST☆RISH) '''ai o Change The Star '''Check It Out!! '''koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE |-|Kanji= '''DOKI×2で壊れそう1000%LOVE　HEY!! '''10!（Are you ready?） '''9!（Are you ready?） '''8!（Are you ready?） '''7! ' 6! '5!（Are you ready?） '''4!（Are you ready?） '''3!（Are you ready?） '''2! '''1! 'さあLet's song!! '夢を歌おう(Let's shout!) '空に歌おう(Let's go!) 'ハジける物語にしちゃいましょう '未来の地図を(Yes×2) 　君と描こう 'このレボリューション(We are) 'イキましょう(ST☆RISH) '愛をChange the star '''Check it out!! '''Giri×2な胸の鼓動 '''Uh baby　強引になる恋の衝動 'どっちを選ぶ?プリンセス 'KURA×2しちゃうくらい1000%LOVE '何故か? '君で '溢れてる '心 '騒ぐ '不思議なRAVE 'まだ見ぬ星座を '二人で紡いで 'キスより 'すごい '唄で世界を創ろう 'さあLet's dance!! '夢を踊ろう(Let's shout!) '空に踊ろう(Let's go!) 'やりすぎなくらいがいいさ '準備はOK? '一回きりの(Yes×2) 　スペシャル人生 '教科書には(We are) '載ってない(ST☆RISH) '愛をChange the star '''Check it out!! '今宵はほら二人で1000%LOVE '七色のコンパスに '''Uh honey　自分だけの Brand new melody '見つけたよ「らしさ」ってヤツ 'だから伝えたいんだ1000%LOVE 'つよく '響く '''Knocking on the mind '''Believe heart 'そして '解き放つSING '男気全開 'オリオン越えて '虹より '輝く '花を咲かせましょう 'さあLet'sピース!! '夢を飛ぼうよ(Let's shout!) '空を飛ぼうよ(Let's go!) 'ねぇ最高な時間を旅しませんか? '百万回の(Yes×2) 　失敗だって 'このラブパッション(We are) 'くじけない(ST☆RISH) '愛でChange the star '今すぐに君を　抱きしめたいよ 'だって君をマジで守りたいから 'さあLet's song!! '夢を歌おう(Let's shout!) '空に歌おう(Let's go!) 'ハジける物語にしちゃいましょう '未来の地図を(Yes×2) 　君と描こう 'このレボリューション(We are) 'イキましょう(ST☆RISH) '愛をChange the star 'Check it out!! '今宵はほら二人で1000%LOVE Referencias *Letra Romaji y Español:Mi Lyricslandia *Letra Kanji: 歌詞タイム Categoría:Ending Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Ittoki Otoya (Canciones) Categoría:Jinguji Ren (Canciones) Categoría:Hijirikawa Masato (Canciones) Categoría:Shinomiya Natsuki (Canciones) Categoría:Ichinose Tokiya (Canciones) Categoría:Kurusu Syo (Canciones) Categoría:MAJI LOVE 1000% CD Categoría:ST☆RISH (Canciones)